Less dead
by Blue fantaisie
Summary: This is a sequel to Gossip girl name is Diane. Sookie and Eric have met before the original moment in the book 1 thanks to Diane. Eric handles Sookie's safety and pleasures.
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris of course.

This story follows "Gossip girl name is Diane"

Chapter 1

_Eric and Sookie are still in the garden, enjoying every moment in the comfortable niche._

"It's late, come." Eric said helping Sookie to stand back on her feet.

"How much time did we spend here? I feel like we've stayed ten minutes. It can't be time to go."

Eric smiled from ear to ear. "We have been here for three hours. I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to know about the crimes before we must go our separate ways tonight."

He took Sookie in his arms to fly back to on the other side of the garden.

"I can see Jerry cleared out the ice creams" she noticed.

"Are you still hungry?"

"Not for food," she said with brightened eyes.

"Alright then," he took her hand and they headed back the way they came. The shop was almost empty and Jerry was waiting in downtime behind his counter for his last patrons to leave.

He moved soon after their entrance. "Well, Eric how were the sorbets?"

"Very good, indeed. When could you make the first delivery to Fangtasia?"

"If you want all the kinds, I can deliver them to you in 2 weeks with 2 gallons each to begin."

"Deal. See you soon."

"Eric." Jerry nodded.

"Bye, Jerry."

"Bye, Sookie."

And with that they were gone. This time Eric's arm was around Sookie's waist as he took her to the car. He opened the passenger door and was behind the wheel almost instantly after, to Sookie's amazement.

"I have to get used to that, I suppose," she gasped.

"You will," he answered confidently, "now I'm all ears about the crimes."

Sookie resumed as best as she could the situation about the two murdered women, their job and their usual company : lots of lovers and even vampires as sexual partners.

"If those women were not drained, why investigate at Fangtasia?"

"They had old puncture marks in their necks."

"Yes, that's my point. Maybe what they had in common, apart from their jobs, is their company. If that's really the case, even if you're not leading the same life as they were, you are a target, Sookie."

"No, we didn't do anything and the only person who knows where I was going is my Gran!"

"And it is not common knowledge that you know another vampire besides me?"

"Yes, but..."

"And you have met each other several times?"

"Yes, but..."

"We must fetch your car at Fangtasia. I'll go back with you to Bon Temps..."

"With pleasure," she said stroking his right thigh.

"…to talk about tomorrow and to be assured of your safety." He assured her, arriving to the Fangtasia parking lot.

As soon as he was parked, Pam came out through the back door and approached Sookie and Eric.

"Master."

"Pam."

"All is well?"

"Yes, all is under control," she said, her nostrils flaring as she stared at Sookie, "not like your evening as I can sense." She whispered honey toned. "It would be a first, but I could have been more efficient here."

"You are really a pain in my ass, a good pincers could help me there," he mumbled threateningly.

"Mmm, stop it, I'm already excited," she smiled, all fangs bared.

"Pfft, I need you to take my car to my home. I won't be here tomorrow, call me if need be."

"You are leaving in this…thing?!!" Pam sniggered, indicating Sookie's car.

"I'll be right back," he informed Sookie. "I just need a moment with my child."

"Sure."

In a flash, Sookie was alone on the parking lot and she managed to open the driver's door and made herself comfortable in her car.

She didn't have to wait very long before the passenger door opened, and a satisfied Eric got in. Sookie left her parking spot and was soon leaving Shreveport and was heading towards Bon Temps.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"What?"

"You know, between you and Pam."

"We needed adjustment, that's all. Pam is always eager to test me, and with you around, it's getting easier."

"She's your child, which means you made her?"

"Yes, centuries ago."

"And why is she not your lover, she's beautiful."

"She was a sex partner in the beginning but it's almost impossible for two vampires to be together for a long period of time. It's even regarded as weird among my kind. For example, the longest couple of this kind I know of is Bill and Lorena, his maker. They stayed together for fifty years I think. Furthermore, now Pam is mainly attracted by women."

"Huh, efficient with me was a kind of sexual proposal ?"

"Sort of. She teases me. But maybe you prefer women?" He asked in a matter of fact tone.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, you can be with Pam,...as long as I can watch." He smirked.

She swallowed with difficulty, coughing at last.

"Eric, I'd rather stick to your first plan."

"Ok then, I'll be at your home around thirty minutes after dusk."

He laid an absentmindly hand on her knee while chatting and began to stroke lightly her thigh higher and higher. Sookie said nothing, biting her lip and trying to focus harder on the road.

"Can...can you tell me what you have in mind …for tomorrow?"

"Mmmm I assume you want more than a make out session?"

"Yeah...yes....yes" she hiccupped, while he was slowly approaching her crotch.

"You like softness?"

"Yes" she said, fever in her eyes, her arms shaking.

"Pull over on the shoulder, dear one, you seem under pressure."

They were at the forest level just outside Bon Temps; the road was completely abandoned at this hour of the night.

"Sure," she answered hypnotized.

She did it and turned off the engine. At light speed, Sookie was lowered in her car seat without knowing how, her belt off, dress lifted, panties off, and Eric was bending over her wet folds to taste her with delight. Her moans increased in volume as he licked her more and more.

"Jesus Christ, Shepard of Judea!"

Skilled at multi tasking, he was caressing her breasts, one and then the other, lightly at first and then stronger and stronger, stopping from time to time on her nipples. Sookie was no longer in control; she grabbed his hair as if her life depended on it. Her release was quick.

"Oh Eric, Eric, ERIC, ERIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She was gasping, experiencing aftershocks as Eric was kissing her on her thighs and continued to stroke more lightly. As her moans stopped, he picked himself up and lifted her onto his lap to kiss her, her body still shivering.

After few moments, she caught her breath.

"That was part of your plan? I'm definitively enjoying it."

"Not really, I was overtaken by my lust, but I managed to keep a little restraint. With you, I'm not even the master of my own game."

"It doesn't matter, does it?" She kissed with pecks on his mouth.

He sighed, "With my rank, I cannot afford to lose my head. I'm the sheriff of area 5, and my people rely on me. Unfortunately, the only thing on my mind now is for you to become my bonded."

"Bonded? What does that mean?"

"It's difficult to explain, there's no equivalent human term, and the closest would be marriage. But you can't have a divorce here; it's much deeper than an oath or a paper contract."

"Are you proposing?" She asked, smiling.

"I just want you to consider that you and I have this possibility. But now," he put her back in her seat, "we must go to your home."

She put her seatbelt back on and drove silently to Gran's home, her home as well. As they approached, he asked considering the location: "This house is isolated, do you live alone?"

"Only with my Gran."

"And don't you have any male relatives?"

"Yes, my brother Jason."

"Why doesn't he take care of you?"

"What are you saying? We can take care of ourselves! Women take care of themselves in the 21st century, I earn my living."

"Yes, I can see you earn enough to get by but barely more than that."

"I'm not ashamed to be a waitress, I'm good at this job and it helps me with my telepathy."

"That's not my point, and you know it. When was the last time you went on holiday?"

"It doesn't ring any bells, but it's pointless."

"When do you plan to change your car?"

"It works just fine."

"An engine can barely make it after 200 000 miles and yours displayed 250 000." He added coolly.

"It's not any of your concern."

"Yes, it is."

"I've just met you yesterday! Can't you wait a little longer before you try to take over my life? Is it vampire style to do that?"

"Not at all. We usually behave like bastards. I assume it's Eric-with-Sookie style and I'm not ashamed of it either." They were still in the car, facing the decayed back wall of the house. "Tomorrow, I'll send you someone for a security system."

"I don't need charity!"

"You're right, you deserve protection and your Gran too, don't you think?" Sookie gaped.

They left the car.

"Can you invite me in? I'd like to take a tour before leaving you."

"Yes, of course." Sookie said, seeking the closeness of his body as they climbed the stairs. She unlocked the door and they entered the quiet house, Sookie turning on several lights on her way.

"I'm sorry, I only have True Blood," she began, ever the Southern hostess.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not here for that," he replied checking the doors and the windows.

Sookie prepared herself a glass of water in the kitchen.

"So how is it going?"

"Very poorly, it needs improvements."

"Can't you just kiss me, and think of something else?"

"I can do the former." As he approached, they heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Sookie asked surprised.

"Bill, I've seen your lights." She opened the door.

"Hi, Bill. You received my message about the cancellation? I'm sorry, but as I was busy this evening I couldn't call you directly." She excused herself.

As Eric appeared in view of Bill behind Sookie, Bill nodded, "Eric."

"Bill."

"That's fine. We'll talk later, I hope." Bill gritted his teeth.

"Yes, later. See you soon."

She closed the door and turned back to Eric.

"Where were we?"

"Just here," he answered catching her lips like he was starving.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris of course.

This story follows "Gossip girl name is Diane" - We've been delayed by technical purposes, sorry.

Chapter 2

As Eric knocked at the door on the following day, he was quite unsure of the reception he would have. He had instructed Gary the man he usually hired for construction works and security arrangements to take care of Sookie's home ASAP and Gary knew what ASAP meant for Eric.

Once he parked his Corvette, he barely managed to cross the yard with all the workers and the materials spread all over the place. The house and the driveway were in so poor shape, that there was no time to lose.

Sookie opened quickly, dressed in the most exquisite long virginal dress made of a white diaphanous fabric. As he contemplated her, his thoughts wandered. Sookie didn't look like Wanda at all, his childhood friend but he couldn't avoid remembering her with this dress. Wanda was not only a childhood friend; it was the first woman he had made love to. He hadn't thought of her for centuries, only Sookie brought back those memories.

Sookie frowned deeply, and as they locked eyes with each other, she couldn't maintain her evil look at him as he smiled mildly at her and her face brightened with warmth.

"Hi, dear one," he began tentatively in his seductive voice.

"Oh, you!" she replied taking him by the sleeve of his light blue shirt and pulling him into the house.

Since he was in her personal space, she rose up on her toes and crushed her lips on his. _Am I dreaming or is she going commando? She doesn't want to skip her big night it seems – fine, I can definitively help her here and the restraint can go to hell!_

From the kitchen, Gran's voice made herself heard: "Sookie, has your date arrived?"

"Yes, Gran, Eric's here." She answered catching her breath.

Gran appeared at the entrance of the kitchen smiling. Sookie broke away a little from Eric's embrace and introduced them. Eric could notice how sweet this old lady was toward him. He understood even better Sookie's fondness of her grandmother.

"Please, have a seat; I'd like to have a talk with you before the two of you leave."

"Thank you ma'am." Sookie and Eric took the couch in the living room holding hands like a teenage couple on a prom night ; Gran seated in the armchair.

"Would you like a drink or something to eat, young man?"

"No, ma'am, thank you. I don't think you'd enjoy seeing me drink nor eat." He smirked.

Gran coughed shifting. "Sure, Sookie told me of your nature, silly me. I should pay attention before acting by habit."

"I assume, you'd like to talk about the works." He helped her.

"You've guessed well. Sookie told me you've planned all this." Adele emphasized her words by making a gesture toward the window to show where the noises came from.

"I have to admit that I'm afraid that Sookie could be in danger because of the crimes and … maybe because of me."

"For the crimes, I can figure out but for you, I don't see the reason. Sookie told me you own a club."

"As a matter of fact, I have a powerful status among my race and if any enemy knows about Sookie, it will be very easy for him to reach me by targeting her."

"Did you know about this?" A worried Gran inquired Sookie.

"Not really, Eric told me about his rank in vampire hierarchy but I hadn't foreseen the implications, Gran, I assume that he is telling us this beforehand so that we will accept the work being done on the house, right, Eric?" She asked smiling.

"And does it work so far?"

"It's truly embarrassing, because we'll never be able to pay you back." Gran said.

"You don't have to feel indebted toward me, since your lives are threatened because of my kind." He insisted.

"But why the hurry, the workers told us that they'll work in several teams, making pause only between 10 pm and 7 am."

"Because Sookie is not only a target for the murderer but as long as we keep seeing each other, unfortunately that also make her a target for other people."

"How do you feel about that Sookie?"

"I'm embarrassed Gran, but on the other hand, Eric acts only for my safety and not for a disguised purpose, aren't you?"

Eric felt he was approaching a dangerous ground; of course he wanted protection for what will be his most valuable asset! In this case "asset" took on so many meanings:, telepath, lover, the most wonderful breasts, mine, future bonded. The sheriff would pick only one, of course. But the man hid in the vampire…

"If we are all agreed, I suggest that we take our leave with your grandmother" He cut the discussion short by rising from the couch, taking Sookie with him.

"Of course, have a nice evening and thanks again Eric."

"You're welcome, I'm delighted to meet the woman who taught all her good manners to Sookie and I'm looking forward to seeing you again." He nodded. Gran blushed.

"Feel free to come back anytime."

Eric made the fastest speed ever recorded between Bon Temps and Shreveport that night, Sookie reminded him that only human could stand on the line of Daytona so there was no point in practicing. Nonetheless, Eric went on and they soon arrived in the same area as the ice cream parlour where several renovated low buildings stood.

Suddenly, a garage door opened and Eric parked his Corvette near what it seemed to be a small brand new Volvo.

They left the garage through a side door as the garage door closed behind them and headed down a staircase. Eric opened and closed a very common first door, the second was more awkward: prints, retina and voice scans were needed to open.

Finally, they entered a basement loft and Sookie appreciated at once the open space allowing all the rooms that were usually separated in a house to be on the same level. All pieces of furniture displayed were modern and comfortable with raw brick walls. In front of the couch on the right stood a fireplace, in the middle of the space a pool was installed and in the back near the king super sized bed was a jacuzzi and a shower.

"It's your bachelor apartment?" she asked teasing.

"Yes and no. You are the only woman who had come here but here you will have your every desire fulfilled." He replied in his sultriest voice."

"Mmm, I like this perspective." She answered but at the same time he could see she was worried, shy maybe?

"Would you like to have a drink?"

"Sure, do you have a gin and tonic?"

"Of course, if you want to see me prepare it, it's this way," he showed her the kitchen on the left, "or if you want to wait comfortably you can go on this couch," showing the first one in front of the fireplace, "or on this one," showing another one nearly hidden on the back right in front of a large flat screen and a stereo system.

"You like to give me choices?"

"Exactly"

"I'll take the first option. And watch that beautiful body of yours." She smiled licking her lips.

"Stop it unless you don't want your cocktail."

"I want both."

"You'll have to be very nice with the skilled bartender."

"Oh I will" She pulled her hair on her left side for him and bared her neck tohim. Eric was completely salivating. He hadn't said his last word and began to unbutton his shirt nonchalantly, Sookie's response was immediate, she raised her hand to touch him. In a blur, he was gone behind the counter of the kitchen to fix her order, his chest fully bared.

Sookie's eyes were on fire as she approached the stool. Eric and her drink was waiting for her on the counter, we could say that because the top of Eric's body was fully offered as well, with his two arms stretched both ways for her to contemplate his magnificent pecs.

She drank dutifully never leaving his ice blue eyes. "Very good, indeed."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, I need you to touch me"

"As my lady wishes."

In a flash, Eric was behind her stool, his hands brushing her body from neck to lap, kissing her on the neck, while a hand stayed on her upper body, taking great care of her breasts, his other hand moved slowly lower to lift the soft white fabric.

"I want you Sookie," he whispered, "I've never wanted someone so much."

"Take me" she moaned. He unzipped her dress, not wanting to ruin it in his hurry.

She climbed down the stool to help him and soon appeared completely naked in front of him. _I will never get tired of seeing this woman, my woman._

"You're gorgeous. Maybe you could help me in joining you?" he tried to reassure her noticing her lack of self confidence once she lost her clothes.

She unbuttoned his jeans slowly and looked uneasy, staring down his waist. "What's the matter Sookie?"

"Your length is… big, isn't it?" she explained, her cheeks becoming redder and redder.

"In my case we could say it's proportional, yes. Finish it please and you will check it with your eyes, your touch and any part you want to." She took care of his boots before his jeans, and could see the shaft unveiled.

She was gasping, ever red as a fire truck.

"Look at me in the eyes lover." Eric chuckled.

"I need another gin and tonic."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First time, first time, were you brave or shy? Or drunk? Do you even remember?


	3. Chapter 3

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris of course.

Maybe, this chapter won't have a sequel if I don't find another beta reader since Mariaterese can't do it anymore...and my english level, is what it is.

Chapter 3

"I don't want you to be drunk, lover."

"Sorry, I want to enjoy every moment, but it's true that I'm not as relaxed as yesterday."

"Come, kiss me," he said, smiling with indulgence. She did, and he could feel her relax, letting the magic of his lips work.

He managed to take her in his arms, taking her by the shoulders and behind the knees while continuing to nuzzle and kiss her lightly. He dropped her softly on the bed.

"Before going further, you must learn more about vampires. Mainly about the way we feed."

After a few moments, she gasped. Her eyes brightened in understanding: "Oh, you want to feed on me, is that it? I'm stupid, what was I thinking?!" She exclaimed, bumping her forehead with her palm.

"I don't want to frighten you. If you wish; I won't bite you at all."

"But for you it must be like a compulsion, right? And if you don't feed on me, will you go to another woman? I don't have any right, I don't even know if I will please you, but I don't want you to go to another woman," she declared anxiously.

Eric chuckled, "I've opened Pandora's Box! All I wanted was to make you feel at ease but it just made you more worried!" He lay beside her and stroked her body on the side. "As I'm very old, I can live without feeding every night. But it's true that I'm longing for your blood. With a scent like that I can only imagine how sweet you must taste!"

After a moment, he added in a suggestive tone: "And don't worry, you'll have much more pleasure with the bite, just let me know, "She locked her eyes to his, mesmerized by this speech.

"Consider me your own very personal sex toy – trust your instincts," he finished, lying down on the bed, offering his body to whatever fantasy she might want to fulfil.

When was the last time he left someone in charge? He had only cared about his own satisfaction, and how to achieve, it in ten centuries. Even though he had always been a most generous partner with women, he was only looking for dominance. Not anymore. Because of her. Thanks to her. Now he understood why he kept thinking of Wanda;the only woman he'd ever considered his equal. Always by his side, through their kids' tricks, to the hunt. Once they became grown ups, their relationship never turned to more than affection, and they knew each other's places well. She was just the daughter of a high-cost slave, the healer of his village, a status leaving her with a relative freedom among his people. Eric was the second son of the village chief, designated to wed for patrimonial purpose. She had chosen him to be her first lover as she would have asked him for a favour. He had considered it an honour. She knew well enough that soon she wouldn't have any choice in the matter. She was a true companion. The one he had wanted to replace when he chose Pam to be his child.

He came back to reality. Sookie's exploration had begun and she was doing quite well, arousing him more and more. She was revelling in the exquisite ripples created on his muscled body, discovered by her fingers. She began to lick his neck and chest, stroking his "manhood", deliciously. As his mouth sucked one nipple he encouraged her: "bite me, please." It was only foreplay and he was in an ecstatic state. _Northman, get a grip, you're the experienced one here!_

He decided to reciprocate because he was aching to turn her on and bring her the same sensations and more. And he did this until she was covered by sweat, her body smelling of her perfume and her arousal. He tasted nearly every inch of her and was on the verge of being as overwhelmed as she was, moaning, gasping, trembling, and nearly suffocating.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her bite into one of her own fingers, making it bleed and presenting it at his mouth. Was she for real? Nobody had ever done something like that willingly for him before. He sucked her finger with rapture, enjoying every precious drop of blood as she straddled him and took back the initiative.

He was more than ready, and Sookie was aware of it. She slid his cock between her folds without letting him enter, her wetness spreading on his lower abdomen.

Eric flipped Sookie onto her back, his mouth on one nipple and fingers penetrating her core while his thumb brushed her clit. Her moaning was endearing and he knew she was in need of him even before she did.

Sookie was aching as he decided to take his plan to the next level. He took a sharp scalpel from the nightstand and cut thin lines on his penis and added blood from his hand to cover his member so quickly that Sookie couldn't see it. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed into her. She moved so eagerly that he didn't even notice when her hymen tore, and thanks to Eric's blood, neither did she. Their moans, grunts, and Sookie's laboured breathing filled the room as Eric turned them over and let her set the pace. This way he could touch and suck at her breasts again, and he didn't deprive himself of it.

Suddenly it wasn't slow anymore. They both thrust faster and faster, to the point of no return. Sookie was smiling and crying at the same time as if she was lost in a whole other realm, even though she was staring right at him. He knew her mind was disconnected from her body and was floating somewhere above them just as his was. Powerful waves of pleasure swept them away as they both climaxed, leaving them feeling as if they had no substance of their own.

How was it possible? After all he had been through he had never experienced such bliss. It didn't seem like anything he had ever known. How to describe it? Paradise, Valhalla, pure bliss, who knows? Who cares? He clung to the woman who could give him such "thing", his lover, his... He embraced her, putting her back on his chest in a foetal position to cuddle as long as possible, both shaking.

Sookie caught her breath and whispered: "I couldn't imagine it would be this intense, Eric, thank you."

"Me neither, lover, me neither," was all he managed to answer. He was boggled by this experiment and unsure of his mastery.

He reached for the duvet with his hand to cover them up. Sookie was half asleep, still trembling with aftershocks, so he went into downtime, happy to stay by her side and to feel her. She needed to rest and the night was not over yet...

After a good nap, her stomach growled before she moved. He kissed her lightly on her neck and shoulders as she was stretching.

"You're hungry?"

"Yes, I am it seems, but I'm completely exhausted, I don't think I'll be able to go out to eat."

"Come. I have outfitted my "bachelor pad" for your needs."

"That's so sweet of you, Eric."

"Yes, it's only to see you naked as much as possible," he added with a smirk. "Come, I have a fresh meal for you."

"Mmm, it sounds good but I don't know if I can walk anymore."

"It doesn't matter. I can carry you."

"Eric, I'm a grown woman!" she said, enjoying his eagerness to repeat the way she was carried into the bedroom.

"Yes, and I'm a horny vampire, my sweet," he said, taking her back in his arms. He stopped near the Jacuzzi to open the doors to a cabinet, took two bathrobes and they went back to the kitchen.

"What would you like? I have a cob salad, lasagne; do you want me to order something else?"

"Cob salad is great." she said, putting on one of the bathrobes. He prepared the dinner in no time (saving time meant more time in bed) on the counter, put on the other bathrobe and joined her on a stool next to her and embraced her as she started eating.

"Eric, I can't concentrate on my food if you stay here," she giggled.

"Eat well, lover, I want you full of energy," he replied dreamily but didn't move an inch. She managed to eat with Eric attached to her body, his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulders for all he was worth.

"Would you like dessert? " He asked as a good host.

"Not sure, what do you have?" She answered like a bored patron.

"Pecan pie, fruit, chocolate cake, ice cream…"

"You're expecting visitors?"

"Only one, but multiple times, and everything is set to attract her - and her only - in my den."

"I'm very flattered," she smiled back radiantly with apparent happiness. She hesitated and added: "I haven't seen any bathrooms, is there any?"

"Yes, but put on your shoes, they're upstairs. This part is not fully designed for human needs, it will be remodelled."

They approached a wooden wall panel and Sookie noticed a knob which could only be seen from up close. A well lit staircase lead them upstairs and Sookie discovered lots of empty parquet floor rooms with white walls.

"The bathroom is this way," he explained.

"What's this?" She asked, indicating the large empty rooms.

"I don't know yet. I bought this building recently. Maybe Pam will decorate it." The end was a whisper;"Maybe you could help me too."

She froze. "I'm going to the bathroom. Don't wait for me, I'll find my way back."

"I'll wait for you in the Jacuzzi."

As she entered the bathroom, Sookie began to think. All her thoughts were spinning wildly in her head. What's happening here? She had not been intimate with anyone for a quarter of a century, and now all this? The first vampire at Merlotte's; Bill, and just after; Eric: a vampire as well, but a dream came true, a sex life – a short one at the moment, but really… satisfying. Huh… Overwhelming? She doesn't have a word to describe it - if it's like Heaven she will be more devoted on Sundays. Yesterday, he almost proposed to her! And now? He wants to live with her. All that in 48 hours! Is it a dream or is there a trap? But after another moment of thinking, she recalled the whole Rattrays' affair and the excruciating pain she experienced not so long ago and concluded that it was real. And if all this was because of her telepathy?

_OK, let's go and see what's next. After all the night is not over._


	4. Chapter 4

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris of course.

Many thanks for your kind reviews and especially to Yarvarni and Qtlex for their beta reader offer. This chapter is beta read by Yarvarni. It is short (I can hear you when you think "as always") but I wanted to give you a little bit before my 2 weeks holidays where I plan to write between glasses of Bergerac and Monbazillac.

_Chapter 4_

_I find myself wanting more of her. I should be sated for some time but I am growing hard again just seeing her coming into the room wearing a bathrobe. Damn it._

"I'm going to shower before joining you." Sookie said smiling while pulling off her bathrobe, completely unaware of the effect she produced.

Before Eric could handle himself, he was getting in the shower as well. "May I help you?" He said in his sultry voice taking the soap with one hand and grasping her waist with the other.

"Yeah…Yes, you're the most dedicated host of Louisiana. I will highly recommend your home as the one to go if someone wants to have a vacation in Shreveport."

"You are the only one I want to have on vacation in here." Eric replied massaging her shoulders.

"May I ask you what game you are playing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't even know me."

"It depends on what you're referring..." He grinned with lustful eyes his hands wandering more in sensitive spots.

"OK, I must admit I enjoyed getting to "know" you as well." She moaned. "But my telepathy is also attractive, isn't it?"

He froze for an instant but went on at his tasks with diligence, "why are you saying that?"

"Because, I may have been a virgin not so long ago but I'm not that naive. Why do you keep on insisting on a commitment with me besides my telepathy, I don't get it? You keep saying you're old, so other than my telepathy what makes me better than any other woman you come in contact with in your long existence?"

"You are a mistrustful woman, you know." He answered in a teasing tone.

"Maybe, but for now, I'd like to experience this wonderful Jacuzzi bath of yours." And with that she pushed Eric aside to exit the shower.

Eric was surprised that she rebelled so soon. She had been an obedient toy until their meeting. He joined her in the Jacuzzi.

She was closing her eyes enjoying the hot bubbling water. Eric slid in close beside her and took her in his lap before she could refuse, whispering in her ear: "I can't deny it."

"What?"

"Your telepathy is attractive." She frowned, her eyes glinted.

"Your body as well." She shifted and blushed.

"Your innocence, your unselfishness, your breasts, your blood, you eyes, your skin are attractive." He enunciated without pausing. "I only wonder if you have not bewitched me." He continued kissing her in the neck.

"You are the powerful vampire, mister! I'm only the poor little telepath barmaid here." She tried to regain composure but she could not force her willing body not to take advantage of this moment as her arousal was growing. Hearing those words and feeling him under her thighs an obvious distraction. Eric slid quickly one, then two fingers in her centre and she couldn't speak anymore, at least not with articulate words. Her body was singing under the skilful hands of Eric and she couldn't refuse this pleasure, couldn't she?

"I don't mean to frighten you with my eagerness," he said between two kisses, "I really need you."

"I need you too." She surrendered moaning as she straddled him to feel him inside of her. They set a slow pace, both enjoyed it, Sookie gripping at the Jacuzzi edge and Eric holding, and massaging her hips as their sweet in and out movements went on.

They were reaching slowly and loudly the golden edge staring at each other when Eric asked solemnly, "May I bite you?"

"Yes, do it, now!" she replied in an husky tone presenting her wrist and clinging her other hand to his shoulder.

As he bit, the shivers went directly to the solar plexus of her body and she burst out in release, her voice fading with sounds and one name on her lips: Eric.

As for Eric, he was thrilled by her blood, he resisted his urge to suck more and licked the fangs mark to heal her. He noticed that even with the hot water, after her orgasm Sookie was trembling while mumbling his name. He levitated with her in his arms and spun smoothly to dry her. He then placed her under the duvet and kissed her soothing her until she relaxed. She soon fell asleep in his arms and he realized he didn't want this night to end. A vampire with feelings, Pam will be delighted to learn about it.

He suspected that she already knew what was going on, she insisted after mocking him to buy Sookie a decent car with her own money, and Pam was not renowned for her generosity! The brand new Honda parked near his Corvette was waiting in the garage for its rightful owner. Now, the only problem was to give it to Sookie. He could foresee she would not want to be pictured as a kept woman. Fortunately, it was not his gift, he almost laughed, anticipating the explanations between his girls. His girls, he liked the sound of that. Just wait and see.

Sookie was deeply asleep it. He would use this time to deal with Pam. He slid on his pants and took his phone from his jacket pocket.

"Pam."

"Yes Master."

"I want you to think of a destination outside area 5 for Diane's nest and encourage them to leave with a big bonus for good services; I don't want to see them for a century."

"It will be done."

"Good. How was the evening?"

"Very well, however numerous fangbangers required your presence. When are you coming back?"

"I don't know yet, maybe we could consider hiring someone for the stage, I don't feel to be on display anymore."

"You don't feel?! This is a business we're running! The car was not enough for your new pet, what does she want now?" She spoke in a disgusted tone.

"Stop it Pamela, you are overstepping your boundaries."

"So are you, for the first time I must admit. You are a Sheriff, Eric. You should seek to insure your position. Who will protect her if you're weakened?" she questioned calmly.

"You've heard rumours?"

"Bill Compton was here, he was acting strange, looking for you without wanting to meet you. We don't even know why he left New Orleans to begin with. You should be more careful with him."

"I will handle Compton."

They hang up and Eric was very aware that soon he would have to be the big bad ass vampire of area 5, albeit with a chink in his armor. The problem was Sookie didn't know this side of himself as well and how will she react to Sheriff Northmann?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now I have 2 weeks to answer that, any suggestions are welcomed, as I've already inform you I don't have a plan as others have apparently...Next part around 2nd and 6th of August thanks to my new beta.


	5. Chapter 5

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris

This chapter was beta read by Yarvarni, she made it even with a large bite. Girl, I don't deserve you! You will have the sixth chapter very soon but not before my three days in Amsterdam, a beautiful town for a quiet time.

Does anyone knows where Mary Lyon is? Her link changed into Moral containder, this girl was not immoral?! No more than a lot of us anyway.

Chapter 5

" Wake up, wake up Dear One." Eric stroked gently Sookie's arms.

Sookie snorted and rubbed her eyes. "What? ...Huh??"

"It's one hour before sunrise and you must leave, the security system is not configured for someone moving here during the day." He said handing her the not so virginal white dress.

"Right, but how will I get to Bon Temps?"

"You'll take the Volvo, it's Pam's gift." He arches his eyebrow and smiles knowing where this could lead.

"Are you kidding me or am I still dreaming?" She asked with an edge in her voice.

« Don't look at me with those angry eyes, I am only responsible for delivery, you can discuss this with her later. I am relieved that my child was so careful about you; it saves me from your wrath and I will watch closely how she handles it. For now, I have two matters which are closely intertwined that we must consider before you take your leave. First, I would like to acknowledge you as Mine."

"Again! What's the big deal with you vampires! Mine, yours, his, whatever! Humph." She answered in a bitter tone.

"Will you?" He asked again with a hint of sadness trying to keep his voice even.

"I could grant you formal protection but if you don't recognize my right, I would appear weak in front of my peers. You should know by now in my world, the feeble and unprotected die and you are very much mortal. I anticipate Bill and Sam will be delighted to broadcast my reputation to you. I can assure you that for the most part it will be true."

"And the face you showed me lately? Was it a mask?"

He sighed. « No, it was a face I didn't know I still have in me until I met you and you evoked feelings in me I thought were long since lost. Will you be mine?"

« I can promise you I'll think about it. In the human world the implications are just so final and shocking. It is like I would be simply yours and no longer in control of myself." She added thoughtfully.

"Second, will you consider working at Fangtasia or for one of my other assets on a regular basis? If you are acknowledged as mine no vampires will dare bothering you. Perhaps, you could think of it like the human custom: boyfriend/girlfriend I imagine is the right translation."

"I will consider it if you realize that a Girlfriend is not to fuck and feed. There is a natural give and take. The man asks for dates to go to restaurants for instance, and after seeing each other regularly they can go further..."

"Which means?"

"Like kissing"

"And?"

"Alright, have sex."

"You see my point."

"There's no mutual respect in this mine thing!"

"On the contrary, this is a proof of attachment, to discern a human among the others. And attachment is..."

"A weakness got it. » She interrupted considered her hands and went on, « what did you say on the former part? Work for you?"

"Yes, it's time for you to take advantage upon your gift and practise. You could use your gift to prevent problems before they start, such as drug dealers or bar fights. On the other part, it will help you to stay independent. It's a win/win deal."

"It's very kind of you, I guess talking business early in the morning is not my most effective hour, I don't know what to say."

"You can try it this evening and see if it could work." Eric suggested.

During the conversation, Sookie got dressed and they were heading back to the garage with Eric holding Sookie by the waist after she stumbled at the beginning. Eric had stopped to a closet at the entrance to take the Volvo keys and papers. He gave the package to Sookie and watched bemused as she opened the car door. She did it with apprehension. It was the first time she had a new car even if she planned to give it back once she arrived at Fangtasia!

"If you seek me, don't come here, it's not my only home. Phone me with the cellular phone number I gave you. One last thing: could you come this evening with pants on?"

"You don't like my dresses?"

He chuckled. "I like them too much. This evening, I need to concentrate."

He kissed her lightly, wished her a nice day and closed the car's door. He turned on the garage door and she left carefully following the speaking indications of the integrated GPS for Bon Temps.

Eric climbed down to his flat and activated the system allowing the Jacuzzi to elevate to slide underneath before he went back automatically. The world of the living will rise soon, and Sookie was part of it.

_This evening in Eric's office at Fangtasia_

"Now you can tell me; what's the matter with this human?" Pam inquired while getting dressed to work after removing her preferred soccer mom twinset.

"What are you implying?" Eric replied stoically seated at his desk.

"She's not a pet for you, isn't she?" She started to put her leather skirt on.

"No, she is not."

"She won't be my sister?" She unhooked her bra to put on the black corset.

"Too soon to tell. »

"You want to declare her yours?" She turned for Eric to tie the stays of her corset. "If she allows it, yes." He tied the strings delicately.

"You think she is your 'Valkyrie'? "

"She could be." He finished the knot. She turned herself to face him.

"Irina was an insignificant gypsy, a fairy teller; you would not endanger your life for a human like Stanislas did. If I had thought about that I wouldn't have bought a gift to her." Pam added bitterly and decided to change the subject. « I have brought a dress for your future ex whatever and a leather jacket for you; try it on your bare skin, I think all the customers, female or male will faint or go wild, very good for business. » She was very pleased with herself at this future prospect.

"Don't ever regret what you do. I appreciated it my child. You always made me proud and we will share decades before my leave."

"I don't want to stay alone." Her mood sombered remembering what her life was without her maker.

"The choice is mine. I recognized the Volvo on the parking lot, go and fetch her."

"Yes, master." She departed obediently.


	6. Chapter 6

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris

This chapter was beta read by Yarvarni. I thank you for all the alert, reviews I received. I tried to reply to all of you but in case I missed one, thanks again.

Chapter six

Moments later back in Eric's office, Pam is mesmerized by what she is watching: the mighty Sheriff Eric Northman is engaged in a kiss with a human woman without any intention of feeding. Just what the humans call a hello kiss. Granted it had so far lasted for ten minutes now. She noted that Sookie simply dressed in jeans and white T-shirt was the most gorgeous human she had seen in decades. Her fangs were down, the atmosphere was hot and humid, they couldn't be more intertwined.

"Pam?"

"Yes, master."

"You are watching" Eric remarked in a neutral voice barely leaving Sookie's mouth.

"Yes master, you wanted me to stay, remember?" She replied in a bored tone.

"Right" He regrettably distanced himself slightly from Sookie but remained close.

"Sookie, have you the answer to my first question?" He asked with an expecting stare.

"It's yes."

They smiled at each other.

"Good. Pam; summon all the permanent staff in my office."

She nodded and went away.

"Are you ready to try to work here tonight?"

"Yes, of course, I'm very excited at this prospect. Will you stay in the office or will you be in the bar with me?"

"I must appear on the stage tonight, I am the main tourist attraction and a chance to be with me is the reason many of the fangbangers continue to return.

Sookie felt her face drain of color as the permanent staff entered the office. All the vampires of Fangtasia were present, Long Shadow, Clancy, Indira, Tanya, Felicia, Maxwell Lee, Gerald and Pam.

They were all apprehensive except Pam. Collective announcements were rare and collective meetings in the presence of a human were unheard of.

"I want to introduce you to Sookie Stackhouse, a precious asset to area 5. She is **MINE** and will be respected and protected as you would respect and protect me."

All the gathering bowed respectfully.

"She have the ability to detect dangers, if she commands you, you will obey her at once for your own safety."

The vampires gave each other an uneasy look. Sookie was stunned and embarrassed to be the main attraction in a mute group of beings.

"You are dismissed. » He turned toward Pam "Show her the place. I want her to know every corner of the bar before the opening." Sookie was frozen.

"Come Sookie, don't you want to talk about the Volvo? What do you think of Swedish products? Ikea, Nokia, smoked salmon... » Pam was trying to change her mind with her teasing tone.

"Yeah...yes, Pam. » She looked Eric in the eyes. « Will we have time to speak before you go on stage?" She asked in a shy tone. He stroked gently her cheek with his thumb.

"You can come to me whenever you want, lover, on stage or wherever."

"You'll go with fangbangers tonight?" She added after a hesitation. He lifted her chin to watch her eyes.

"Yes, I will invite them, glamour them, they will be convinced that they had the best sex of their life and everybody will be satisfied. Won't they, Pam?" He smirked. "Why would I touch anyone else's blood when yours is pure ambrosia?" He whispered and kissed her again, but this time Sookie was aware of Pam's presence. She broke the kiss quickly.

« Alrighty, see you later." Pam took the lead to make the tour.

After the opening hour, Sookie stayed seated on a bar stool, sipping her gin and tonic, scanning the room. It was easier for her to focus when listening on purpose. It was certainly better than constantly reinforcing her shields. She could compartmentalize the information much easier with the numerous vampire voids. Fortunately, she had a full day to rest, the exercise was astringent.

Long Shadow and Pam were checking on her regularly putting aside all people interested to talk or maybe more with her; vampires as well as humans. At her third work hour, she found out an undercover policeman waiting for any reason to call for reinforcement. The message was delivered quickly around and vampires left the bar dutifully with their « evening meal » following the standard bar rule: don't bite on premises. Soon, the only vampires remaining were the bar staff. The fangbangers were overstimulated and fawning over Eric since he was not only the epitome of Vampire but he was also the only one on display for their attentions.

Sookie was getting more and more nervous, despite the fact that Eric was wearing his most bored face when Bill arrived. Bill scanned the room and as soon as he spotted her he converged in her direction.

"Sookie, what are you doing here?" He exclaimed.

"I'm drinking a gin and tonic. And you?" She replied in a self-assured voice. She planed on keeping him at a distance given his past behaviour.

"I wish to speak with Eric."

"He's on the stage."

"I can see. So can you." He answered between gritted teeth.

"Have a nice chat, Bill." She winked and made threw her most charming smile to Eric, while speaking with Bill.

"See you soon, Sookie." Bill replied in a brooding tone.

"Sookie, Eric is expecting you with Bill in his office." Pam indicated one quarter an hour later.

"I'm coming. Pam, the undercover cop is ready to leave and there are two students under age with fake ID in the line"

"Where? How will I recognize them?"

"I will point them out to you them."

"There they are, they are approaching Indira." She indicated discreetly with her chin.

"OK, I take care of them."

Sookie was happy to rest a little and join Eric and Bill in the office. She knocked and entered.

"Sookie, come Dear one." Eric took her hand with possessiveness and encircled her in his embrace.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked surprised by his behaviour.

"Yes, Bill is here because the queen of Louisiana, Sophie Anne Leclerq sent him. She is not very pleased with our relationship, it seems."

"You have a queen, a vampire queen for Louisiana?"

"Yes, we do. And as a matter of fact, she knows about your gift by way of your cousin Hadley, her most recent lover. She wants to add you to her assets and does not care if you are willing or not." Eric explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Sookie, are you Eric's?" Bill asked hastily.

"Yes, Bill. And to be more precise, I don't regret one minute of this relationship." She added defiantly.

"You can't, you had my blood!"

"And what's the matter with that?"

"You had Bill's blood! When?" Eric roared.

"It's a long story, I saved him from a couple of drainers one night at Merlotte's with my brother's chain and they came back for their revenge, took me by surprise and beat me nearly to death. Bill saved me by giving me his blood. That's it." Sookie stated simply.

"Compton, how dare you claim someone who saved **you**. Don't you have any pride left? She was brave enough to fight for you and you think she is your reward? You don't deserve to be vampire." Eric thundered.

"I had no choice. And she's only human."

"She is human and is worth a thousand. You are dismissed Compton." The Sahara desert was a luxurious garden compared to Eric's voice.

Before departing, Bill warned them : "Andre will be here tomorrow."

"I had no doubt about it." Eric stated.


	7. Chapter 7

Of course, I don't own these characters, Charlaine Harris does!

Note : le trou normand is glasses of spirits (calvados usually) between courses to aid digestion, it's something we do in France when the meal is astronomic which is not often now fortunately!

I thank QTlex for help me correct and complete this chapter. I hope you enjoy this story like I enjoy reading the numerous good stories of fanfiction about Eric and Sookie. And I'm so excited about the last episode of True Blood, thanks for the existence of the streaming!

Chapter 7

As soon as the door closed, Sookie asked for explanations. Eric sat on the couch placing her in his lap. "Sophie Anne is my queen. She is approximately my age and is ruthless. She won't try to face me but we must counteract quickly. We need to exchange blood tonight if you want to stay free from her."

"I don't understand. We should call the police! She can't abduct me! As for the blood Bill gave me; he only told me that he will be able to localize me if I'm in danger and that it will heighten my senses."

"That's true. And if the exchange is made three times, we will be bonded as I have told you. Blood bonds are permanent and I didn't want to speak about it so soon and in those conditions. On another hand I had guessed Compton's return and your ability were linked. But if we don't bond, someone from her entourage can force a bond upon you to secure you, even though giving you are not sensitive with glamour I doubt it could work."

"All your world is revolving around politics with assets, plots and how to become more powerful than the others?"

"Mostly, that's what kept me in this world. Thinking always with two strokes ahead like with chess. I will respect your choice, but I can assure you I am your best option."

Sookie closed her eyes and put her head on Eric's shoulder to think about all this. For three days, she had experienced too many events. She was nervously exhausted and had no idea how to manage her not-boring-anymore life. Then she raised her head to face what stands in front of her, after all she is a Stackhouse woman. Gran always says life could be a struggle. It's her turn to lead the interview.

"You could easily make a deal and be rewarded with money or anything you wish?" She began to ask.

"Yes."

"And you refused?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I want you to have the life you want, moreover if it's with me, I am the most selfish vampire you've ever heard of." He nuzzled in her neck kissing and licking her.

"If the queen wants me, what can you do?" She asked repressing her moans.

"I can present you as mine though even better as my bonded and by vampire laws she won't be able to touch you – touching you will be a declaration of war." He assured her.

"And if you don't want me anymore?" She frowned.

"I will never have enough of you in the short life of yours left." He smiled to her with his hungry eyes inspecting her cleavage.

"And if I don't want you anymore?" She defied him.

"Those are really your questions?"

"No, not really. I've spoken to friends about vampire/human relationships and saw how Malcolm's nest and Bill behaved. How you behaved too. And I'm lost."

"Malcolm's nest is Malcolm's nest. They are ready to do anything just to fight boredom, which leads them to extremities. Bill is a brooding boring loner hating himself for what he is and I am a warrior and a leader. We are as different as if you pick five human people in your bar." He paused."We won't be able to divorce, if it was your real question. You are getting bored quickly of your mates?" He teased.

"You know first hand I don't have any experience with men...or other creatures. Most of them didn't go through the first date without thinking only of how they could have sex with me, or how I could be the remedy of their homosexuality or how they could cheat on me easily...mostly because I'm uneducated and I bet that having blonde hair and big tits doesn't help."

She looked straight into his cerulean eyes. "You are different. You have made me feel special for the first time, I mean in a good way, not like the Crazy Sookie thing. You speak your mind even if it's not to your advantage and you are ready to put me first."

"You don't know the whole situation. Once bonded, normally I will be able to feel you; I mean to know your exact feelings, even to call you. If you regularly take my blood, your life will be extended too."

"I can imagine how it is with my telepathy, will I be able to feel you too?"

"No, it doesn't work this way."

"Did you experiment with it before?"

"Yes, centuries ago, when vampires couldn't secure their retreat easily and I had decided to take part of battles in the Middle East. But it was a master/servant relationship and I didn't appreciate to feel this human. There is another option you can consider too."

"I'm listening."

"You can be turned, become one of us and stay with me forever."

She shook her head first, speechlessly gazing at him.

"No, never! Promise me!" She shouted trying to leave her position in his lap.

"Shh...It is an option, do not be furious. I won't turn you without your consent." He calmed her down.

"Thank you Eric, always tell me the truth and I will be yours all my life. When I think of Bill and what he almost succeeded to accomplish..."

"I will." He said in a voice thick with desire. He kissed her deeply, his hands seeking to touch more of her flesh under the T-shirt, soon imitated by Sookie, her quest was facilitated since he had just a jacket on his bare skin.

Suddenly, Pam knocked and entered.

"Master, may I go and leave you to close tonight? I have found a full delight to enjoy." She added running her tongue in anticipation over her higher lip her eyes blazing with excitement.

"Yes Pam. Have a good night." Eric replied absentmindedly, stroking and kissing Sookie more and more.

Pam made the tour of the office slowly to gather her clothes and stopped in front of them. "For the blood bond, there is no rush. You just have to make one exchange and Bill won't have the predominance. Dear Abby always insists to think before acting. At least you two communicate. A good communication is the cement of a long-lasting couple. And Sookie, you were really helpful tonight. I have added you to the regular payroll as a special advisor with a complete health insurance plan. I am sure both of you will have a good night too, sadly without me." She mocked in her usual bored tone.

"Pamela, out!" Shouted a very angry former Viking.

"Don't forget to try the dress hanging here, Sookie, if it doesn't fit I must make the exchange quickly." And with that she left them in a blur.

"Where were we?"

A few minutes later, another knock made itself heard. This time, Long Shadow came in.

"Master, can you come after your meal, everybody left early tonight due to the lack of entertainment and we can close now."

"Long Shadow," Eric stood up slowly leaving Sookie on the couch, "Sookie is not a fangbanger to treat lightly, she is MINE. From now on you will call her mistress and show her respect or leave area 5, have I made myself clear?" Eric declared in anger.

"Sorry, master...Sorry mistress." Long Shadow succeeded to say before leaving the room, very aware of what he was escaping thanks to the presence of the human girl: silver, slow torture, maybe worse, who knows with the sheriff?

"Lover, you can try this dress on, I have a corner with a sink and a mirror here." He showed her a door and left her to finalize the accounts with Long Shadow while the rest of the crew made the arrangements before departing one by one. Eric's attention was on the bills when he heard all the fangs in the room run down. He lifted his head up in apprehension to look at Sookie in a stunning blue satin dress mid length skirt without straps, she had freshened her make up and her hair was in an elaborate twist. All the vampires were frozen. Sookie was blazing red from the vampires' reactions.

"Come here lover. You look fabulous. I will thank Pam." He beamed very aware of his jealous peers.

She smiled and came to sit in the booth near him. He took advantage of her closeness to put his arm around her and kiss her temple under the gaze of the remaining employees.

It looked as if everyone in the room was thinking, "Who is Eric Northman and what have you done with him?"

"All is settled for the deposit Long Shadow?" he asked to his very distracted associate trying to appear in possession of all his means.

"Yes master."

"Proceed; I will make the final closing."

Everyone left them quickly. They all knew what was going to happen; Eric could not have changed from this point on.

"Lover, may I have this dance?" Music was still playing in a low tone. Sookie agreed, they stood slowly and went to the deserted dance floor. Sookie was nearly laughing as she heard the old song: The Power of Love by Frankie goes to Hollywood. "Before the Great Revelation, I always wondered what he meant with 'I'll protect you from the hooded claw, keep the vampires from your door.' Now I know."

"And I will. Andre the second in command of Sophie Anne will be here tomorrow, where will you be tomorrow night?"

"I have a shift from 7 to midnight."

"I will fetch you, but for now I want to have my way with you." He continued with hungry eyes, beginning to kiss, lick, and massage her body until she was trembling, panting and moaning. He lost his jacket and she bit his nipples, which pleased him to no end. He wanted to fuck her everywhere in his bar, with or without this gorgeous dress on her body. And the first step will be his booth. He put both hands on her gorgeous ass and she encircled him with her legs, rubbing his growing bulge in his low waist jeans. He put her down reverently on the table, lifted her legs to pull her thong down, repressing the need to shred it to pieces, but wild love with Sookie will have to wait. After all she was innocent yesterday. He has never seen someone as beautiful as this woman offering herself, eyes full of lust for him.

"Please Eric, take me now." She pleaded.

He zipped down his jeans and did as she had wished. It was like coming home when he entered her; they were both aching for each other and couldn't hide it. Her feet on his shoulders, he was grasping her hips to make his way in and out, rubbing with her clit his thumb to entice her body, she rode quickly to her first orgasm. But it was only the first step of his plan; he wanted to have her scent in particular spots in his bar. Vampires are possessive AND territorial. Next: his throne. For that one he needs her undressed. He swiftly took the dress off to leave in the booth, and his clothes followed. He gathered Sookie and moved with her straddling him over to the armchair. He sucked her nipples while constantly maintaining his pace. She was still shaking from the aftershocks as he whispered in her ear "You can take my blood while I take yours if we bite each others' neck."

"Yes, let's do it." She replied as if she was in bloodlust.

He licked delicately where her pulse beat on the neck preparing the spot but he was nearly took by surprise when she bit at once and sucked hungrily. Shouting interiorly _yesyesyesfuckingyesSookie, _she couldn't make him happier. He reciprocated and sunk his fangs into her neck, feeding deeply. There was no danger of anaemia with his blood running in her veins. A King's meal. An overloaded orgasm. If need be, he will make war for her. He healed the fang marks with his saliva but not with his blood, Andre must see them. Soon after the exchange he felt her within himself. Her sated lust, her exhaustion from the last few days, her need for him with mixed feelings, her fear too and other underlying feelings, possibly worry.

"I will protect you from the hooded claw; keep the vampires from your door."

She chuckled. "You can feel me?" She kissed him not waiting for a reply and licked his fangs, cutting the tip of her tongue and continued kissing him. Eric growled in contentment.

"You liked your desert?" She asked in a seductive voice.

"Yes, my she-devil. But it's only 'le trou normand' not the desert."

"We'll see. Can you help me to stand up now, if my legs can bear me?" She grinned.

"You have had my blood; you will be strong for weeks. And don't you have any desire left?"

"I can't lie to you, can't I? I need just to drink water; my sweat is not bothering you with your developed sense of smell?"

"I like the way you smell, it's like a perfume." He licked the small drop of sweat between her breasts before standing and taking her in his arms to rest her legs and took her to the bar to give her water.

He seated her delicately on a low counter behind the bar and this position gave him another idea, Long Shadow was very proud of his impeccable counter and what a perfect torture to him to scent Eric and Sookie's fragrance at his arrival next evening. After all, he was the Alpha male here!

As she followed his eyes, she guessed what Eric desired and so Sookie laid down on the bar, he grabbed the water pipe to quench her thirst and presented her the tip. She drank the water with hot eyes on him and his member twitched of his own mind. Having her fill, Sookie pushed away the water fountain and lay down slowly, keeping her eyes on her Viking's deep blue lust filled gaze. Taking advantage of the good height, she wrapped her hand around his hard member and put her mouth to work sucking first on the tip, then taking in the rest, stroking the base with dexterity. Yes, this woman was a goddess, and they still had the office left…


	8. Chapter 8

Of course, I don't own these characters, Charlaine Harris does!

I must thank warmly Qtlex for her fast corrections and advices. The delay is all my doing! Sometimes characters must be tortured to have the sequel of the story. Don't worry, no harm done to the Viking. It's the larger chapter I've ever made, if it can excuse me. Hope you enjoy.

As I get lost in all the stories I am reading, let me help you with mine:

Part 1: Gossip girl -

Night 0 : Diane and her nest meet Sookie at Bill's (Book 1 - end of chapter 3)

Night 1: Diane tells Eric about it - The same evening he meet Sookie at Merlotte's and invite her next evening.

Night 2: Eric takes Sookie to the ice cream parlor...

Part 2: Less Dead

Night 2: and he goes with her to Bon Temps

Night 3: Eric invites Sookie to one of his homes

Night 4: Sookie works at Fangtasia and Bill comes to claim her

Chapter 8

_On the way to Bon Temps, Sookie is lost in her thoughts:_

…_And in the office, and in the employees shower, and in the locker-room, the only place missing was the broom closet and maybe the roof! At this rate, I will make up for my slow start quickly! I wonder if I'm normal. Arlene, even Dawn or Maudette didn't have so much in one night. Maybe Eric turned me into a perfect wanton. But God it felt sooooo good!_

_Could you, can I believe it? This man (this sex god – this Adonis – this yummy butt model) beside me in the car, this being, this extraordinary creature is my boyfriend! I feel powerful, beautiful, sated thanks to him. I feel like the big winner of the national lottery. Why me?_

_I have never been this happy in all my existence; I didn't even dare to dream to find someone. Twenty five, with not the slightest relationship, not mentioning anything else…I must have been cursed. Yes with the telepathy, the same ability that draws Eric. I will never be able to know if I attract him or if my gift attracts him like a rich girl with numerous suitors._

_I know that he will leave me one day, I'm not blind. Sam told me that Eric Northman is a well-known womanizer and a ruthless businessman, but a fair one. How does Sam know so much about him? They are both bar owners but he seems pretty well-informed…_

_If I'm lucky I will keep his fancy until my wrinkles appear. At least I trust him not to fool around for the moment. He acts respectful and considerate but can it last? Sometimes I'd like to read him too, maybe feel him if this bond could work both ways…_

_I don't forget he's a vampire and on this ground, I'm sure I have not seen everything. Long Shadow was trembling like a leaf in the office. All vampires are very strong; Bill faked a real tornado on the Rattrays' field. I don't feel endangered to be near him, I should be, that was the first reaction Arlene got the evening Eric came in. Lafayette is a real teaser on the other part, it took him only a glimpse of the room that night to see that Eric was considering me from head to toe in a very appreciative way. He enjoys some good gossip and it was the first time he could play on this field with me. I would have not thought about it myself but he insisted for me to consider this as a date, and he was so right._

_I feel alive with Eric._ She chuckles interiorly to hide her ramblings. _Alive with an undead! What a paradox!_

_Of course, I won't be able to have children but I was not on that path anyway before I met him. It's the only con Gran found when I asked her about him. I was a little surprised she thought so far ahead but it seems to be a major issue in her mind, maybe she wants to become a great grand mother. Jason will be ahead in this department._

"You seem preoccupied lover."

"I am, being your girlfriend puts a lot of things in perspective."

"For example?"

"You, looking thirty."

He snarled, "I thought we were past this stage. I told you I will enjoy every moment of your existence."

"Did you do it before?"

"What?"

"Stay with a human until she dies?"

"Of course not! There was nobody like you before and there will be nobody after!" Under the impact, Eric let slip too much information, he cursed himself.

"How do you know?"

"If you were involved with a human how would you know if he would stay with you? I have more experience in this area than any man alive on the earth. Trust me."

"You've made your point, but do you know any vampire who just did it?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Oh, I guess it wasn't unheard of" Sookie was really astonished and relieved at the same time. So maybe, it's possible after all. "How many couples?"

"One" Eric replied.

"One per century?"

"No, one in a thousand years." He insisted.

"WHAT!"

"What, what?" Eric asked surprised.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, not at all. What did you expect?"

"I don't know maybe more, did you know them?"

"Yes, very well, I introduced them to one another in 1764 in Saint Petersburg. It was the 14th of November and until this day they remain together. Ivan was close to me and Irina was a powerful psychic, I knew…quite well. So lover, have you other questions?"

"I will, as soon as I finish trying to digest what you were saying."

"And the works? Is it to your liking?"

"Yes, we are now more protected than Fort Knox and the house looks like it was built yesterday, which is a big change. I don't know why but my room is completely lightproof." She said in a cynical tone. "There is also works in the backyard where we can't even look. Have you anything to say about that?" She added in the same tone.

"Well, as you have seen, I have a lot of different hideouts for my day slumber and maybe you would like me to stay or have the possibility to host a guard…"

"Always two strokes ahead."

"Yes."

"Mr High handed."

"Should I be offended?" He smirked.

"Maybe."

He stopped at the gate. "Do you have the code?"

"Yes, it's Fan6tasia."

He chuckled. "You are my kind of woman."

"I know I'm vampire girl all the way." She added bitterly.

"Why is your mood always upside down? I know you are happy with me even if you hesitate; I don't see why; I am a fine match for you."

"You are?" She wondered.

"Yes lover, you can't hear me, so you can relax completely in my presence, you think I am the most agreeable companion, you are infatuated with my body and my skills." He beamed and waggled his eyebrows.

Sookie guffawed.

Eric stopped the Volvo near the house and turned to Sookie.

"I love when you make me laugh." Sookie said after regaining a normal breath.

"Do you trust me?" He asked seriously.

"I do Eric."

"Good, tomorrow, you will have to act like my human, which is obey and talk as little as possible."

_The next evening at Merlotte's around midnight_

Eric came back to the family bar without disturbing the quiet buzz from the customers this time. He nodded to Sam, headed straight ahead to Sookie's section as a regular and sat at the same booth as he did four days ago. Four days was all it took to change everything in his undead existence.

He relaxed and closed his eyes, aware of the close presence of Sookie near the kitchen counter, all her focus on work, on the numerous orders. She is hard working. Like he is. Every time he knew her better, he can only consider how a good match she is to him.

The bond is only at its beginning but he heard it sing when she laid eyes on him. He rejoiced at her approach.

"Good evening Eric." She said smiling.

"Good evening Lover." He whispered huskily.

"You can wait in the parking lot if you want, there's no reason for you to order a True Blood, since you don't drink any." He could feel her discomfort.

"Are you ashamed of me?" he asked calmly looking her in the eyes.

"Of course not. May I remind you we have a serial killer around? The truth is I was leaving. I'll be at your car in five minutes."

"You are right, drinking True Blood is not one of my abilities." He stood up and left without another word.

On her way to Sam's office, Sookie was stopped by Arlene.

"Sookie, who is he?"

"Who Arlene?"

"The tall guy, the blonde!"

"It's Eric"

"He is a vampire, isn't he?"

"Yes Arlene, Eric is a vampire."

"Are you mad? Do you wanna die?"

"I don't Arlene, but if you'll excuse me I'm gonna be late." On this, she ran to Sam's office and into the restrooms to change before making for the parking lot through the back door in a brand new red sundress accompanied by the whistlings of Lafayette.

_Later, in Eric's office_

"So that's the girl?"

"Andre this is Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath; my human and soon to be bonded."

"Well, well, well you do not lose time Viking." He approached swiftly sniffing the air around Sookie very closely without touching her. Sookie clutched Eric to remain still.

"May I taste her blood?" He asked Eric.

"Sookie, do you allow it?"

"How odd, didn't you feed before coming?" Sookie asked bewildered by the question.

"No, my dear. I want to be sure of your lineage, I just need a sip."

"Whatever, if you want." She raised her arm near Andre.

He cut her swiftly with his nail and licked his finger.

"My guess was right," he said smiling smugly, "she is part fairy. I would say one eighth, one sixteenth."

"What! Fairies exist!?" Sookie exclaimed under the shock of the revelation. She turned to Eric expectantly but he was speechless. She couldn't hold straight and had to sit on the couch.

"Now you know why you wanted her, Viking. So do I. To have a bond with a human was not normal; given your past existence, I was afraid this old tale about a Valkyrie fated for you was happening. We can have a deal on what you want in exchange for her. What would you like? A better position? Maybe near the headquarters? Money? A larger area?" Andre was thrilled with himself as he made up the proposal. The queen will be delighted to hear he acquired the telepath as planed.

Eric shook his head removing his eyes from Sookie's.

"No."

"What do you mean?" Andre was surprised by the lack of bargaining, two smart vampires can always come to an agreement.

"It doesn't change anything. She is MINE."

"Northman, you are a clever businessman, name your price. The queen can be very generous if she is not angered" He threatened.

"If Sookie is interested to work with the queen; we will have an agreement."

"You wouldn't risk having your future doomed by a mere human, even if the part fairy mislays you. What do you really want?"

"A fair deal."

"Compton was right… You have become infatuated with her." He laughed dryly. "What a shame! Soon, you won't be able to rule your little piece of Louisiana. Maybe you are planning to follow her into the grave?" He sniggered.

"You are going too far, I am a loyal subject of her majesty and I have proven her many times that I am no fool." Eric answered between gritted teeth. "Sookie is a special advisor for Fangtasia and is under contract. She can work for the queen if the deal is fair, that is all I have to say. I am waiting for the answer of the queen."

"Fine. Do you have a meal for me; I am starving after all this talk. Of course, we can continue while we feed."

_The bastard! _Eric thought.

After a knock Pam entered, bringing along two female fangbangers, brunettes staring into space.

"Master, you ordered a meal?"

"Yes, Pam. See with Andre for his choice."

"Give me this brunette, she's exquisite." Andre indicated the fangbanger to his right. "You serve your master well, Pamela."

"May I join you with the other, I am famished. Master, your appointment is here maybe I can stay with Andre until you finish?"

_You are clever my child, I will owe you._

"If you allow me Andre, business awaits me…"

"Sure go" he said with a lazy gesture of the hand while grasping the bosom of the woman on the couch.

Eric grabbed hold of Sookie's hand and headed quickly to the door. A few moments later, they were sitting at his booth with the providential appointment, a liquor representative who was usually seen by Longshadow.

He knew that Sookie, sitting at his side, was more than relieved to be far from the office. She stayed mute drinking her gin and tonic all along the appointment, which consisted in renegotiating the annual bargains. After his departure, she turned to him her eyes full of questions.

"Can we talk now?"

He scanned the crowd to see if all the present vampires were of his retinue.

"We can talk lover, but not too loud."

"What was that?"

"Which part do you want me to explain?"

"First, the last one: the meal."

For the first time of his vampire existence he was embarrassed of the way he used to feed. He shifted in the booth to hold her closer. "It's very usual for vampires to share meals as humans like to do." He began unsure of the result. "It doesn't matter because if the humans are not willing we can always glamour them." He added sheepishly.

"You feed and fuck in front of each other?!" Sookie exclaimed with a disgusted face. "How gross!"

"It's common to have an orgy for a vampire; it is part of our ways, we are sexual creatures above all."

She gasped. "Yes, it's true, you warned me but it is one thing to hear something and another to see it happening. Fucking, fighting, plotting that's the vampire creed. It sounds like Rome under the reign of Caligula you have not evolved."

"I was made vampire quite after this time my sweet and I have never treated you like..."

"A whore?"

"Yes." He kissed sweetly her temple. "I will not bring you to an orgy, I promise,…unless you ask me to." He smirked. "I have experienced the most interesting ones when I met the Marquise of Sade, unfortunately this time is long gone." He exhaled loudly, looking at her as if it was really a pity.

"Stop, I know you're pulling my leg." She laughed. "Kiss me."

"Don't misunderstand yourself, Sookie. You are a sexual creature too." He said leaning her head to catch her lips greedily.


	9. Chapter 9

Of course, I don't own these characters, Charlaine Harris does!

Part 1: Gossip girl -

Night 0 : Diane and her nest meet Sookie at Bill's (Book 1 - end of chapter 3)

Night 1: Diane tells Eric about it - The same evening he meets Sookie at Merlotte's and invites her next evening.

Night 2: Eric takes Sookie to the ice cream parlour...

Part 2: Less Dead

Night 2: and he goes with her to Bon Temps

Night 3: Eric invites Sookie to one of his homes

Night 4: Sookie works at Fangtasia and Bill comes to claim her

Night 5: Sookie meets Andre at Fangtasia

Chapter 9

"Wait, wait, wait. What was this fairytale Andre was speaking about? Part fairy, could you tell me what that is?" She said putting her forefinger on his lips.

He exhaled, "I hoped you forgot about that part." He caught her hand to steal a quick kiss from her lips.

"We are not the only supernatural creatures in this world." He paused waiting for the sentence to sink in.

"You mean like fairies, and …?" Sookie began hesitantly.

"The principal creatures you have in legends and tales are real and concrete." He stared at her to see her reactions.

She turned whiter and whiter, "You mean witches, wizards, werewolves, ghouls, ogres…and fairies? Even hobbits, elves, dwarves, demons?"

"I see you have extensive reading knowledge, lover, or maybe you have seen too many bad movies and TV shows."

"I have exaggerated?"

"Barely."

"Which ones?"

"Hobbits, neither dwarves exist and I must add the fairies and elves are one single people. Tolkien had really a creative imagination." He smiled.

"Duh!...Well I'd like to concentrate on fairies. For instance, if I was a fairy, I should have pointed ears, could fly and grant wishes. No? And why did Andre say it explained everything? You like fairies?"

"Sookie, fairy blood is intoxicating. When we drink from one we can not stop ourselves from draining them."

She swallowed with difficulty. "You didn't drain me." She said to reassure herself.

"No, I did not but you are like a rare vintage, and I must restrain my greediness each time."

"Though, like Andre said it explains everything." She continued sadly.

"It explains nothing, dear one. I have been with fairies. I know what it is like and I have met women with as delicious blood as yours in the past but none had the same effect on me as you have."

"I am your Valkyrie?"

"Why didn't you forget that part too? Why can't I glamour you?"

"Explain."

"Later, lover. Andre is coming."

_Andre arrived shortly, Pam on his heels._

"I am really thrilled by your hospitality Sheriff. Pamela was of good company and the meal was excellent. I hope you don't begrudge me for our conversation; I am always a little grumpy before eating. I am looking forward to see you soon but I don't know if I will have the honour to give you the queen's answer."

"You are welcome, Andre." Eric replied in a bored tone. Sookie managed her best fake smile.

"Eric, Pam, Miss Stackhouse it was a pleasure." He nodded and took his leave.

"Have a seat, Pam. As I have heard, it seems you deserve it."

"You bet, I do. Slimy Andre is exhausting!"

"I owe you."

"Mmmmm. I have been really nice to Andre; maybe you could be really nice to me." She said with puppy eyes, glancing at Sookie.

"Pam, Sookie can not be glamoured and she seems to have strong straight tendencies even if she mentioned you are beautiful." Eric replied falsely sorry for her.

Sookie got along with his game and added sweetly, "I assure you Pam, you'll be the first one to know if one day I change my mind."

"Master, I really like her. I hope the queen is smart or she will lose her throne."

"What do you mean?" Sookie asked, surprised by this assertion.

"What.."Pam began.

"It's enough, Pamela. This is none of Sookie's concern." Eric cut her off with a steel edge in his voice. Time to recall her place.

"I will check the entrance. See you soon Sookie, Master." Since Pam was not in sight anymore, Sookie went on.

"Eric! Pam has been helpful with--"

"Don't tell me how to talk to my child!"

He removed his arm from around her waist as she moved back further in the booth dragging her glass of gin and tonic with her. Suddenly, the music which was just a background noise took all the place between them. Pink was crying, "don't leave me" in the speakers.

He took his Blueberry to check his e-mails, feeling the turmoil of Sookie's emotions at the rear of the booth. Getting along with someone else's willingness has never been his concern for centuries, he knew one way: his. He was not sorry for his words. He was right. So why was he angry with himself? At this moment of his reflections, two young fangbangers dared to accost him with silly giggles.

"Mister Northman?" the bravest said.

"Yes, how may I help you?" he answered in an innocent tone.

"My friend Jenny and I were told that you provide "special tours" of Fangtasia."

"Can you show me any ID?"

Their giggles froze in their throat. "Yes, of course." They gave him their drivers' licenses. He looked closely the cards and ripped them. "The exit is this way. Thanks for coming later when you will be allowed." He stated as one bouncer arrived behind the two girls to escort them outside. This event gave him the impulse to act toward Sookie. He turned to her, "will you come in my office?"

"Yes, Eric." This proposition seemed to relieve her. He stood up and waited for her to take his hand. He headed to his office without noticing the numerous inquiring stares, human or not. As soon as the door closed, Sookie attempted to speak, "Eric, I.." but he pulled her to his chest, bending his head to smell her hair; the only thing that matters was that she dwelled here in his arms, the rest could wait. It hit him like a ton of bricks: he could protect her from every threat on Earth, but who will protect her from him? From his selfishness, from his vampire attitude?

"It's difficult for me, I may have centuries of existence but I never had any strong relationships before." He blurted out.

"Eric, it was not my place to say…"

"You have the right to speak your mind, moreover if it's only the two of us. I don't want another master and servant relationship, I've had too many." He reassured her gazing in her eyes.

"After all, who would dare stand up to a thousand year old vampire? A bi-thousand vampire?" She teases to lighten the atmosphere.

"No. You lover, and nobody else." She pushed him against the door and crushed her lips on his to begin a sensual dance as their tongues intertwined. Sookie ran her fingers in his hair, moaning sweetly until Eric broke the kiss.

"Lover, although I'd like to experiment further everything our bodies are capable of, you have a lot of unexplained questions on your plate, haven't you?" He purred. "When is your shift tomorrow?"

"11 AM to 4 PM."

"Would you like to stay with me or do you want me to go back with you to Bon Temps?"

"I'd love to stay with you but now that you ask I must confess I'm exhausted, my head is spinning with all these emotions. Tomorrow I will stay with you, gorgeous, all night long." She felt a bulge getting larger on her stomach. "Mr Gracious Plenty is not too disappointed?"

"Gracious plenty?" He smirked.

"Yeah, isn't it adequate?"

"If you say so. Let's go to the car." He said taking her by the shoulders to head their way to the back door.

_Later that night in Bon Temps_

Eric was smiling, looking at the form snoring lightly in the passenger seat. She was delicious, the small noises she made, the way her body relaxed near him… It was quite enticing. As he arrived at Gran's house, he was surprised to see the lights on inside. He cut the engine and went to knock on the door, to have the access opened when he will bear Sookie in his arms. Adele opened up right away.

"Good evening Eric."

"Good morning Adele."

"Yes, you're right."

"Sookie is asleep in the car. I'll bring her to her room if you show me the way."

"Sure, I'm waiting." He went to fetch Sookie and crossed the threshold into the house. As he entered the living room, he saw Bill sitting nonchalantly on the sofa. He frowned.

"Bill."

"Eric."

"Adele, I am following you." He said holding Sookie tighter.

"This way" She indicated showing a door in the hallway. Adele took off Sookie's shoes and turned down the bed covers for him to lay her sweetly to continue her night. He was worried by this unusual visit from his underling. As soon as he was in the living room he asked, "What are you doing here, Compton?"

"We were discussing about the Secession war." He replied coolly.

"How interesting." Eric snickered.

"Yes, Eric. I thought Bill could come one night to speak at a conference for my club 'The Descendants of the Glorious Dead' to talk about it." Adele replied, going one step further.

"How sweet of you, Bill."

"I think we have made good progress to organize it; May I speak with you privately Eric?"

"I will be delighted, Bill. Can you wait for me Adele; I'd like to have a word with you after."

"Of course Eric, I'm waiting for you. Sleeping at my age is erratic anyway."

"Good, let's proceed." The vampires made their way out the front door. Once the door closed, they faced each other with neutral faces.

"What's your game, Bill?"

"I have no more game going on. I was on duty for the Queen and I've failed. So now, I can only hope she will forget about me. I really want to mainstream. My roots are here and I want to settle."

"You still want Sookie, don't you?"

"No, Eric. I only want her to forgive me. You were right last night, she did save my life and if the Queen allows me to stay alive, I will protect her as much as I can and her family too. Adele is quite something, you know, I wonder how she was in her youth."

"You used to despise humans, Compton, how do you think I could believe you?"

"I was manipulated by Lorena. That was not my will."

"Alright, we will discuss this further another time."

"I'm going to take my leave with Adele and I leave you the place."

They enter together and Bill did as he told.

Adele remained with Eric and they sat back in their original places.

"So Eric, how could I help you?"

"I have two questions for you; do you know any fairies in Sookie's ancestry?"

"Haw…"

"That means yes?"

"How do you..?"

"Her blood of course. A vampire I know is especially gifted in discovering lineage through tasting blood. He assured one sixteenth maybe one eighth, you are the obvious option to begin to wonder."

Adele began hesitantly, "I met a man, a half fairy, when I wanted children and couldn't have them with my husband. He was sterile."

"I understand."

"You had another question?"

"Yes, may I stay in Sookie's room for my day rest?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, it makes me write faster...


	10. Chapter 10

Of course, I don't own these characters, Charlaine Harris does! A round of applause for Qtlex, beta reader for this chapter as well as the former one, she is fast and sharp.

Part 1: Gossip girl -

Night 0 : Diane and her nest meet Sookie at Bill's (Book 1 - end of chapter 3)

Night 1: Diane tells Eric about it - The same evening he meets Sookie at Merlotte's and invites her next evening.

Night 2: Eric takes Sookie to the ice cream parlour...

Part 2: Less Dead

Night 2: and he goes with her to Bon Temps

Night 3: Eric invites Sookie to one of his homes

Night 4: Sookie works at Fangtasia and Bill comes to claim her

Night 5: Sookie meets Andre at Fangtasia and goes back to Bon Temps with Eric

Chapter 10

"Consider this house like yours, Sookie is truly happy since she met you and I am happy she stays with me. So…I have bought earplugs." She stood up after her declaration. Eric surprisingly was having difficulty to keep up his poker face. "You're welcome to switch on the security system; I assume you are familiar with it since you ordered it." She laughed lightly like a teenage girl who made a good joke and went to her room, leaving the Nordic vampire in shock. Adele was really something! He was expecting reactions old fashion style but not that.

"Yes, Ma'am," he whispered well after she had closed the door.

Regaining his composure, he obeyed Adele and jumped naked in Sookie's bed in a blur scooping her to enjoy the feel of her body before dawn.

Believing he could enjoy a well deserved rest, he relaxed, savouring her scent, sensing her curves when the phone rang. It was a ring tone he has chosen specifically because of the importance of the caller: Sophie-Anne, Queen of Louisiana. The Dark Vader theme was the perfect match.

"Your majesty."

"So my dear Eric, you play the naughty boy?"

"How could I?"

"I thought your loyalty was above all this."

"My loyalty goes as vampire laws go, I am your truthful subject, but I have rights as well."

"You have never upset me, even a little bit, I grant you that. How is she to have your head upside down?"

"There are no other words to describe that than to say she is MINE."

"It is only a question of possessiveness?"

"What did you think?"

"I will see it with my own eyes; meet me tomorrow at your club at midnight. I will make an informal visit in your area, don't make a fuss of it, it will be in all simplicity. Of course, I would check the girl myself, don't lose her!" She laughed in anticipation of Eric sad face and hung up. After all this time, his little corner of Louisiana was no longer to be secluded place from vampire politics.

_Next evening_

I was waking this evening surrounded by purring… where was I? A blonde head in the crook of my shoulder, and a little hot shape curled up on my belly. The sensations from the two creatures were quite relaxing I must admit. I gently put the cat onto the floor (I've always taken care more of animals than humans) to turn toward my favourite pussycat and stroke her curvy forms. My right hand was ideally placed to explore her body. I lightly grazed her nipples and was rewarded by a whisper. Humm. Yesterday was too calm for my taste and unfortunately the Queen was waiting for us later at Fangtasia.

I was craving for her body, for her screams, for her beauty in ecstasy. She was still in her work clothes, shorts and T-shirt, though not for long. I slid my left arm beside her to put her on top of me, I took off her clothes swiftly, tilted her back and started to gorge myself with her flesh, licking, teasing from shoulders to below her waist. Half awakened; she opened her legs to invite me to her promise land. I could not deny her this pleasure and complied gladly.

The smell of her arousal was enough to make my "gracious plenty" ache, my fangs already down. As I began to pleasure her with my tongue, she suddenly spoke: "I want to pleasure you too."

The little vixen! Wishes from her are orders, of course, are they not? My body knew his mistress and obeyed her wilfully. Our mouths and fingers working synchronously, swept us away in our regular Valhalla, till we met.

"Bite me!" I enjoined her as I bit her myself in her groin. We sucked greedily (how is it possible she doesn't want to be vampire?) and soon were a bundle of whimpers and loud shouts. I could only hope that Adele was elsewhere or had very good earplugs!

Sookie was following my thoughts as she declared: "Fortunately Gran is at her club!"

We couldn't hold our laughter.

After other rounds of well deserved orgasms and a very thoroughly cleansing shower, they headed back to Fangtasia, all had been put in motion for the Queen's arrival. Eric wanted to stop blind folding Sookie. She needed to be prepared for whatever could happen with his Queen's visit: she won't be as easy to handle as Andre. He glanced over at his beautiful lover sitting in the passenger seat of his car.

"Did you know the term Valkyrie before Andre mentioned it?"

"I'm an extensive reader. I think I read about it in one romance novel from the library. Taking place in early middle ages in England, a tribe believed in ancient Nordic pantheon and the author explained what a Valkyrie is."

"Good, what did they say exactly?" She concentrated to remember the exact definition.

"It's a virgin woman goddess-like, skilled to fight. If a warrior was worth it she offers herself to him in reward. Is that it?"

"You are absolutely right"

"And?"

"I leave you to decipher what you just said"

She stayed still for a moment, repeating the sentences and her mouth fell open.

"You mean...you...me."

"Of course, it was a figure of speech. But you can note the analogy, can't you?"

"Well, I was a virgin before you but that's all."

"You were brave enough to fight for the life of a complete stranger. You could have asked for help."

"True, I don't know why I did it at this time."

"When were you foretold this?"

"I mentioned previously Irina the psychic?"

"I remember, you met her in the nineteenth century. And what else did she say?"

"That we will live happily ever after." He joked. "Isn't what it is said when you know happiness? And she assured me that we will have mind blowing rounds of fuck each other senseless!"

"Ever after Sophie-Anne?"

"Sophie-Anne is powerful but I am resourceful, I have confidence in my people. Area 5 is highly secured."

"Will they side with you against her for a mere human?"

"Not a mere human, you are mine, soon to be bonded, telepath and...part fairy." He said proudly.

"I'm proud to be at your side too." She smiled shyly taking his hand. "Even if I don't feel like I deserve you."

"Sookie darling, I am the monster, not you." He replied kissing her hand very slowly, looking in her eyes intently, and driving with the other hand like a furious man.

"Must I behave specifically?"

"Just call her your majesty, that is all."

"You didn't tell me about your past, why Andre was calling you Viking? Are you really a Viking?"

"In my human life, I was, yes."

"Will you tell me more about your past later?"

"I am afraid a thousand years of history will be boring to hear dear one, maybe if you join me as a vampire you could have the full story…" He grinned.

"Humpf nice try." She said scowling.

As they arrived at the club, Sookie noticed that the parking lot was unreachable for public access. Clancy was dwelling near the board "Sorry, we are closed." to restraint unallowed vehicles to enter. Eric parked as always near the rear entrance. Pamela greeted them at the door.

"Master"

"Pam"

"Sookie dear" she purred with fangs out. "You are quite an enjoyment to be around, I didn't have so much fun until…no, never in fact, my master always thought he was God's gift to humankind, and what a gift! Nevertheless, he's always the most selfish vampire I know, though at least before he was sharing his toys." She pouted like a child speaking in her usual bored tone.

"Pamela, behave." Eric hissed.

Sookie was very amused by all this and interiorly wished she could send relax vibes to Eric. Suddenly, Eric froze and turned to her. "How did you do that?" he exclaimed.

"Did you feel something?"

"Yes lover, I did."

Pam's mouth was making a big O, "She did it?"

"Lover, you can send me feelings, it is not meant to be that way and we have not even fulfilled the bond." He took her in his arms to kiss her quickly and felt his body encircled by Pam's arms as well. "It's wonderful!" She added smiling like in a bubble of bliss and imitating her master with the kiss. Eric was bewildered to see his child touch his human in such a way. Sookie was blushing exponentially.

"Are you feeling well?" Eric asked, frowning. He wasn't sure if it was a Pam joke or a result of Sookie's will.

She shook her head like coming out of a trance. "Wow, sorry Master. I got carried away." She took a step back.

"We will discuss this later, Pamela. We have urgent matters to attend to. Has everything been prepared for the Queen's arrival?"

"All is in order, Master."

"Fine"

They won't have a long time to wait until Sophie Anne Leclercq made it to Fangtasia in all her glory.

Finally, the Queen's entourage of ten limos, nothing less, and packs of Men-in-Black bodyguards arrived.

The vampire staff of Fangtasia were waiting by a red carpet runner at the entrance, which the Queen used with an obvious pleasure. Eric was waiting for her near the door.

"Darling." She said reaching out for him.

"Your majesty." He bowed from the waist and kissed her hand; the other vampires of his retinue bent down to one knee. Sookie was standing behind Eric and to his left. "May I introduce you to my human, Sookie Stackhouse, soon to be my bonded."

"Of course, she is the famous human."

"If you may proceed." He bowed toward the room where a table and chairs were installed for her and her court.

She was followed by forty sycophants, donors and security people.

They scattered in the club at once and made themselves at home in no time. Among the people was Hadley, Sookie's cousin. She stood back with others donors.

Sookie tried to wave at her but her cousin didn't bat a single eyelash in her direction.

"It has been such a very long time since I've had the chance to visit your area, Sheriff. How is business?"

"Running smoothly, majesty."

"You have made good profits lately."

"And you have gained better revenue."

During their chit chat Sophie Anne was staring at Sookie's face. "You have a beautiful new toy."

"She is more than a toy, your majesty."

"And what is she exactly?"

"My bonded, quite soon."

"But not yet." She cut.

"Nevertheless, she is my mate."

"Eric, old sport, you are the bachelor type. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing"

"I guess this old prophecy leads you by mistake."

"I don't think so."

"Are you aware that if Irina was right, this girl will be your doom, Viking?"

Sookie didn't say anything but flinched slightly.

"You majesty, I assume you wouldn't believe this gossip."

"Every other prediction happened."

"Like Nostradamus' predictions: so complicated that anyone can understand one thing and its contrary."

"Don't be a smug ass, I am sure you believe her. You are not afraid to die; you are a warrior and always looked Death in the eyes, didn't you? She caught your heart and I won't let it happen! Seize her at once!" She ordered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, sorry, sorry.** Making the contest was really too difficult in the middle of this story! Thank you for all the reviews, story and author alerts I've recieved. Hope you still enjoy!

Part 1: Gossip girl -

Night 0 : Diane and her nest meet Sookie at Bill's (Book 1 - end of chapter 3)

Night 1: Diane tells Eric about it - The same evening he meets Sookie at Merlotte's and invites her next evening.

Night 2: Eric takes Sookie to the ice cream parlour...

Part 2: Less Dead

Night 2: and he goes with her to Bon Temps

Night 3: Eric invites Sookie to one of his homes

Night 4: Sookie works at Fangtasia and Bill comes to claim her

Night 5: Sookie meets Andre at Fangtasia and goes back to Bon Temps with Eric

Night 6: Queen Sophie Anne arrived at Fangtasia to take Sookie

"Don't be a smug ass, I am sure you believe Irina's prophecy. You are not afraid to die; you are a warrior and always looked Death in the eyes, didn't you? She caught your heart and I won't let it happen! Seize her at once!" She ordered.

Chapter11

It took two vampires as old as Eric, the twins Sigebert and Wybert, to hold him. His face barely registered as human, his wince of frustration was frightening. The other bodyguards gained control of the surroundings within moments. Sookie was surrounded by bodyguards to escort her outside to one of the limos.

"Sophie-Anne, how dare you! You flout vampire law basics." Eric spat out, showing all his teeth, clawing his hands even though he only grabbed the wind as he struggled against the two giants.

"You shouldn't interfere with me, Northman. You should have offered her to me in the first place, being your Queen!" She frowned in anger and began to snigger. "I withdraw Area 5 from your authority. Andre will manage it until I decide who will be the new sheriff. Be happy that you will only be banished for a hundred years. Killing an old vampire such as you would be considered unforgivable. I am sure after her death in sixty, eighty years at most, you will be glad with my actions of tonight and will thank me."

Eric seemed less tense at those words.

"That is all? That is how you want to negotiate the situation?"

"Of course, you are valuable to me, and I am sure I am doing you a favour. No harm will be done to your mate. I only plan to use her gift."

"So, in this case I will let you go in peace if you release my bonded." He replied coldly, ceasing all attempts to free himself.

"What a brass neck you have! You are not in a position where you can make commands, must I remind you?"

"You are surrounded, my Queen. Not a single one of you will be spared if you do not follow my bidding. I have ensured witnesses to prove I am in my right."

"Why and who would that be?"

"King Stan and King Russell. The Pythoness via satellite."

"You are really strong for smokescreens. Where are they, your support, and your witnesses?"

"Not far, and all this is being broadcasted nearby. All the vampires from my area are in position in the parking lot; your limos are already under our control."

"You should have taken the first offer, your Majesty. Sookie would have worked for you on a fair basis. Now, be happy that I am not interested in your throne. Release us and live. If you ever come back for her, any queen or king will be ordered to stage a coup for your violation of vampire laws. You know the way out." He said while pointing to the door. Eric: 1 – Queen Sophie-Anne : 0.

She turned back angrily, "Eric, you should be king by now. What are you planning to do next? Sacrifice a vampire over your human? You owe your loyalty to our world. Any area 5 vampire would die for this human?" She asked around defiantly. Eric : 1 – Queen Sophie-Anne : 1

"Master," Pam kneeled down, "this human is an extension of you and I will gladly defend her with my existence."

"Thank you my child." Eric smiled sadly. He knew Sophie-Anne had a point. Until what point will he be capable of keeping his human if his area vampires weren't behind him? He was the weakest of the vampires from now on. To his surprise all vampires of his area kneeled following Pam's example. "We will do as you bid us, Master."

Eric: 2 – Queen Sophie-Anne: 1

Sophie-Anne's face was deformed with wrath, looking extremely scary. She shouted at the top of her lungs: "We leave!" Every minion scrambled for the exit in a hurry. She stared at Eric and Sookie embraced in his arms still shaking, "you know I am right, Northman. To commit with humans is the beginning of our doom. You should turn her even if she loses her gift, which would be a pity, but you will remain true to your nature." She paused and added wickedly, "from now on area 5 is no longer part of the kingdom of Louisiana, you don't owe me fealty, and I won't collect taxes from you."

She began to go away and turned to add, "of course, I won't protect you from any trouble that lands on your doorstep. Welcome to the leaders courtyard, Northman. Where you should be. See you soon at the next summit." She left the room surrounded by her three faithful children: Andre, Sigbert and Wybert.

All the remaining vampires of area 5 were looking at each other in disbelief. Without the support of the queen they will be soon under attack. With her poisonous gift, Queen Sophie-Anne was winning high-handedly.

He wanted to enjoy Sookie, at the maximum before she died. How will it be possible with an area left without the protection of a souvereignty behind him?

"Eric?" whispered Sookie raising her chin to hold his eyes.

"Yes, dear one." He answered very distractedly.

"Why will I be your doom?"

"You won't." He looked around to his vampires. "For tonight, we will close Fangtasia and rest. Tomorrow, we must gather to prepare for the future. We will start the meeting at 8 before the opening. You are dismissed." He left Pam to take care of the details and headed to his office never letting Sookie out from his embrace. The door was barely closed when Sookie was pinned against it with a very horny vampire. The rush of adrenaline from the danger she had encountered was filling her veins and she responded to his excitement with wild abandon locking her arms and legs around him.

To their annoyance, Pam knocked not a minute later. "Eric, do you need anything before I leave?" she said through the door.

"No, Pam. I will close." He sighed, releasing Sookie from his grip and opened the door.

"Pam, come inside." Sookie was trying to regain her composure under the vampire's smirk.

"I owe you Pam. You will be my second in command of course. But are you willing to stay by my side with theses new odds?"

"More than ever, it will be fun! And I get to stay near your bonded as well" She winked at Sookie.

"Pam!" They exclaimed in unisson.

"I don't want to be a cock blocker any longer, so have a nice bonding you two." She departed at vampire speed certainly unsure of Eric's reaction.

"I suspect Pam has a real crush on you."

"Really?" Sookie mumbled.

"Oh, to be so bold with me is not her usual way." He faced her. "Anyway, now that we have been interrupted, I would like to take you to my home."

"Which one?"

"The one ideal for tonight. Come" He heard a growl from her belly. "You didn't feed enough today?"

"No, Eric with all these new emotions and the schedule change, I am not really hungry."

"What is your favorite meal?"

"Any burger with fries will do."

He picked up the phone to order a meal to an unknown address while they exited the empty club.

"We have a lot to discuss tonight, again..." She broke the heavy silence in the car. "Life is not a peaceful river with you. I will never get bored. That's a relief!" she joked.

"What do you want us to discuss, lover?"

"Everything that happened tonight… It would be a good start if you trust me like I trust you."

"You have a point. But I do trust you or I would not stay in your bed. I trusted you with my life."

"So let's take it under another aspect. Why did the queen say that I am your doom? I am only a human woman, what can I do to you? In around eighty years at the most, I will no longer exist and you will go on with your life...I mean your existence."

Silence was her only answer. Sookie sensed the anger rise in her guts. "What is it? Tell me for God's sake!"

"I won't, Sookie. I won't live after you." He declared in a neutral tone.

Sookie opened her mouth in shock. "No...no, you won't do it..it's not possible." Tears watered her eyes before she could control herself. "Your friend Ivan, that's what he did, didn't he?"

"Yes, he met the sun on Irina's grave."

"What a sad story."

"No, don't think of it that way lover. From your point of view, it may seem sad. Anyway, we can not stay forever."

"I won't let it happen." She said strongly. "We must find a way."

"Don't bother yourself with that." He stopped the car in front of a huge wrought iron gate, took a remote control and opened it. He drove five minutes before arriving in front of a huge white mansion. Sookie was completly stunned. "Where are we?"

"At home, lover."


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter has been completed on the 22nd of February 2010 thanks to my beta reader Qtlex, without her I won't be able to be a part of the english section of SVM. Check the end after the line if you had already read it.

Part 2: Less Dead

Night 2: and he goes with her to Bon Temps

Night 3: Eric invites Sookie to one of his homes

Night 4: Sookie works at Fangtasia and Bill comes to claim her

Night 5: Sookie meets Andre at Fangtasia and goes back to Bon Temps with Eric

Night 6: Queen Sophie Anne arrived at Fangtasia to take Sookie, failed and Eric became the master of area 5

OK I know it's been a long time but there are so much good fanfictions lately, I was more a reader than a writer. And a translater too, but as it is from a story already existing in english you won't gain anything new.

My series of sorry : sorry for the short chapter, sorry for the clifhanger, sorry to make you wait, sorry to finish soon, sorry to don't publish before a month after, sorry to be cheesy with this one

My series of thank you : thank you for my beta **qtlex **to help me, thank you for the many alerts, favourite, reviews...really it pushes me like Joxx

* * *

Chapter 12

"It's huge!"

"It is the Sheriff's Residence. This is where I held my meetings before the Great Revelation two years ago. Of course with my appearance as the real owner of a club I don't really have any use of it."

He parked the car in the nearby garage and they went inside. One of the rooms was lit in the background.

"Jo, come here! I have a special guest." Eric shouted.

An athletic brunette wearing nothing but an apron appeared in the hall. "Master." She bowed slightly in front of an embarassed Sookie.

"Sookie, this is one of my housekeepers, Joan, but she prefers to be called Jo. She is a Were." Eric stated as it was the most natural introduction in the world for a naked woman in his home.

"Ni...nice to meet you." Sookie replied hanging on to her good manners.

"I trust you to take care of Sookie during the day and make her feel at home."

"I will be delighted Master." She said smiling with a cocky grin. "My sisters and I will take her safety seriously." She put her right hand on her heart and bowed her head again.

"You understood me quite well. And you shall call her mistress." They exchanged glances of mutual comprehension. "Has the meal arrived?"

"Yes, I already took care of heating it and setting it up in the living room. Come this way."

She showed her rear to lead the way to Sookie's amazement and Eric kissed her hand with a smirk before excusing himself to attend urgent matters. She followed the maid into the main room where the table was prepared. Everything in the mansion seemed antique and luxurious. An impressive map of the United Sates was hanging on the wall above the fireplace. A small area in the North West of Louisiana was coloured in red, obviously signalling Area 5. She looked at it for a moment and sat at the place designed for her dinner.

The burger with fries was delicious and it made Sookie forget how strange it was to talk to a nude woman.

"Mistress, what would you like for your breakfast?" Jo asked standing near the table.

"Coffee, mainly with the usual: pancakes, eggs, cereals whatever you have will be good. Just show me where you put them away and I will fix something myself tomorrow. And please call me Sookie, this mistress thing is going to bore me to death." She said in an annoyed tone. Jo laughed and Sookie couldn't help but join her. "So Jo, being a Were means you are nudist as well?"

"Oh, sorry Mistress. I don't have the habit. Nudity in the Supe Community is no big deal. Did I make you feel awkward?"

"I was surprised to say the least and please call me Sookie."

"When I received the delivery, I ran as fast as I could here and to do so I changed." She apologized. "Having a human meal meant a lot...But please do eat your food I am distracting you. I am going back to the kitchen. Tomorrow, I will be in the house "fully clothed" when you'll awaken. I will introduce my sisters and we will talk some more."

"Sounds good to me. Where is the kitchen?"

"Back there." Jo answered showing a door. "Why?"

"To bring back the dishes."

"No, no. It's my duty. Just relax, I will take care of that."

"For tonight, I agree. I don't have a lot of energy left, but we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Sookie dear, Jo is having her way with you? Are you feeling well?" Eric mocked, appearing near her and already bent to her neck to kiss her.

"I am just tired from trying to understand everything that happened, and I don't know what to make of the revelations from this evening." She paused and looked at the map. "When I contemplate your area, I can't help to think about the Vatican but without the Pope or other tiny European states."

Eric's eyes lit up at her words. "Yes, that's it Sookie. You're right, we have to find a Pope. But for now, lover we have more urgent business. Are you finished with your meal?" He asked seductively jumping to another mood in the blink of an eye.

"Yes."

She stood up and gave Eric her hand to lead her.

"Have a nice night Jo."

"You too, Sookie." She disappeared in a flash. Sookie was feeling like the snail of the house.

They crossed the lobby and began to climb the stairs.

"Eric, we must talk."

"Mmmm"

"Eric, are you listening?"

"Mmmm"

"Your position is getting worse because of me. You should ... maybe we should stop." The words left her throat with difficulty. Eric's pace never faltered as he was leading her to a door.

"Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Mmmm"

He opened the door to enter a very large room with an antique four-poster bed. He closed the door. Sookie was fazed by his behaviour. Then she felt his fingers everywhere and she was naked in front of him. He took her gently in his arms and laid her on a luxurious quilt in front of the fireplace, devouring her with his eyes. He lost his clothes as well and started to torment her with kisses between her relentless pleas.

"Eric, we should talk first."

"Eric, you're making this very difficult."

"Eric, stop mmmmmmmmmmmm don't stop."

"Just relax lover, it is our final exchange, so be prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

"To be as one with me. You still want it, don't you?"

"But isn't it too soon? I am just a crush for you." At those words, he became quite serious and stared at her. She blushed and couldn't hold his eyes. "Look at me lover." He reached to a table nearby the fireplace and pulled back an ornate knife and a chalice. He held his wrist above the antique cup with runic designs before beginning to cut deeply.

"Sookie, may this blood be the witness of my pledge to you. I may be a monster and I know you deserve better than me but I am a selfish bastard. I want you and you only, don't doubt it. Here are my vows for our Bonding, I promise this: I will stay by your side as long as we will live, I will fulfill your needs and my belongings are your belongings. I will respect your choices. I won't have any other intimate relationship including feeding, unless you wish it or in an emergency. Do you agree? Do you accept me?"

"I don't deserve any of this, Eric."

"Do you agree, Sookie?"

"Yes." She said just above a whisper.

"If you are ready, you can use the cup. If you are not we may proceed."

"The cup is for the vows?"

"Yes. If you are ready you will cut yourself too. If you are not, you just drink the blood."

"I am ready." She shifted forward, took the knife and began to graze her skin. "Eric, you made the best of gifts to me, a poor barmaid from Bon Temps. I will try my best to make you proud of me, I will stay with you as long as I live, and I will respect your choices. All I can give you is my feelings. Do you agree? Do you accept me?"

"Yes Sookie, gladly." He said with his deep rich tone. She took the chalice by the stem and he covered her hands with his. She tilted the cup to his lips for him to drink and he mimicked her once he finished drinking. She looked playfully into the bottom of the chalice, bent back and spilled the last drop between her breasts. Eric's eyes blazed with lust. He put his tongue near her navel and licked all the way up until he met the blood.

* * *

The pattern traced by his tongue was burning like a fire. She groaned and convulsed. Eric was not in better shape, trembling with desire for the first time since he was changed in to a nocturnal being. Feelings wrapped along their beings and left them panting. They moaned in concert overwhelmed by the suffering from simple strokes. Every feeling was ten times more important as before. They kissed slowly. It was like a first time. He put his hand behind the nape of her neck and laid her down, covering her with kisses. Waves of desires seemed to flow from one to other . Sookie experienced her first orgasm this night only with light touches, and Eric needed to gather every ounce of will power he had not to follow. With a trembling arm, Sookie grasped the ancient knife and started to cut Eric's chest just above his nipple. Her tongue darted slowly out of her mouth until she made contact with the blood, her eyes never leaving his. He took her forefinger to pierce it on his fang and suck it. He changed their position with little help from his flying gift and laid himself back with Sookie straddling him. He ceased to suck her finger to give her complete control.

"I leave you to take matters into your hands my sweet. I am afraid to get carried away too quickly."

"Big badass sheriff Northman is afraid to lose his head?" She smiled tenderly. "I, I'm ready to carry on til the end of the night." She whispered seductively.

"You have asked for it." He replied, ready for his revenge. He grasped her hips and impaled her at once. They moaned together, Sookie clinging to her vampire's neck, completely overwhelmed by a second ecstasy , which provoked Eric's to his great disappointment.

He would have to relearn everything with his bonded. That was the first time he didn't master his physical abilities from A to Z. From his point of view, his manhood was not to be reconsidered, but it was a new experiment and it was bringing him back to his human period, when he was fallible. Sookie made him more human. He felt "less dead" since he couldn't remember "more alive". She represented what he was waiting for since the beginning of his existence: surprise, discovery, challenge, one more battle and above all this unquenchable desire. It was everything he never thought he would find again after all these centuries. The reason why he followed the Normans during the third crusade. With something more.

They once again learned to know each other's topography very smoothly. With reverence they made love for the first time and continued until the dawn and the life which animated Eric for his nights drifted away as he fell into the heavy sleep of a vampire . Sookie fell asleep with him, embraced in his strong arms. They were ready for what the future will bring to them.

**END OF LESS DEAD**

_After making a lot of debates with myself, I stopped this story, even if I have a lot od ideas for the sequel. Now that the relationship between Eric and Sookie is secured, **I will come back for their future life (make an author alert). **Of course, I must answer to multiple questions: What will happen now that Area 5 is no more a part of the kingdom of Louisiana, why Eric has a Were houskeeper, how Sookie's friends will react to their relationship, etc...if you find another question please give it to me. The green bouton will tell me everything..._


End file.
